Drabble After Drabble After Drabble
by TweedleBugQueen
Summary: Drabbles entirely based on Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy. All drabbles are BASED ON songs, but not quite songfics.  : Rated T - just because that's the audience I'm writing for.
1. The Rhythm Of Love

A/N: Welcome to my Rose/Scorpius drabble bin! (: Every chapter is based on a song I love.  
Okay, so I don't really know how this chapter is going to end up looking, because FFN is being a little screwy with me this afternoon, so I aplogize in advance if the title looks a little funny to you /:  
Anyways, this chapter was fairly easy to right in my burst of inspiration! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love it just the way it is (: It played like a movie in my mind, so hopefully it will in yours as well.

Listen to: The Rhythm Of Love by The Plain White T's

**

* * *

**

**The Rhythm Of Love**

"_We may only have tonight, but 'til the morning sun you're mine, all mine._  
_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love._"

* * *

The summer sun tickled his nose as he climbed the tallest oak around. He laughed when he nearly fell and still continued his ascent.

"Come on Scorpius, you're going to get yourself killed!" she pleaded.

He shook his head and continued on.

"This really isn't funny, you know! Stop fooling around!"

"Relax Rose, I'll be fine!"

"Come down, please!" she begged.

He sat himself on a sturdy limb and peered beyond the leaves to see the most beautiful sunset. "I love the view from up here! Warm sun, wind in my ears. Why don't you join me?" he called down to her.

"I much prefer flying." she retorted.

He chuckled and waited, knowing full well that she would eventually join him out of loneliness. When she did, he helped her, pointing out the best branches to take hold of and how best to pull herself upwards.

By the time she joined him she was gasping for air. She glared at him for a moment before folding her arms furiously across her chest, sticking her tongue out at him like a five year old who had just lost a bet to their sibling.

He smiled her way, only making her _hmph_, in annoyance.

Slowly and carefully he made his way closer to her, taking her hands in his own and pointing to the sunset beyond. He felt a wave of happiness as she gasped, knowing his surprise had been worth the climb.

He pulled her closer to him. She shrieked, "You're going to kill me!" only making him laugh.

"That wasn't funny, Scorpius."

He jumped to the branch directly beneath them, making her scream even louder.

"Stop it!" she cried.

He jumped to the next lowest branch again and again until they were finally reunited with the ground.

She stomped away furiously, determined never to speak to her boyfriend again before he ran after her and twirled her around in the air.

Between giggles she determindly yelled, "I . . . am _never_ . . . speaking . . . to . . . you again!"

He smiled triumphantly as he caught her up into a warm embrace and she planted a firm kiss upon his lips, forcing his heart to beat like the fastest drum as she eveloped his world.

When she pulled away she laughed, her saphire eyes rolling into the back of her head and her red hair dancing playfully.

He began to twirl her around and around, dancing with her by the moonlight of the forest near his home. The sound of their laughter penetrating the silence, slowly morphing into the sound of love and happiness.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review on your way out! (:

- Tweedlebugqueen


	2. Stolen

A/N: This chapter doesn't exactly match the song I selected, but it's what came to my mind while listening to it. I quite like this little drabble I put together. I tried my hand at some good imagery, since that seems to be what I have the most trouble with. Ha.  
Well, I hope you liked it!

Listen to: Stolen by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**Stolen**

"_Watch you spin around in the highest heels,  
__You are the best one of the best ones . . .  
__You have stolen my heart._"

* * *

The windows of the mansion were frosted on the outside, leaving hardly enough room to see the snowflakes making their way down to the earth in radical spirals that Scorpius Malfoy found beautiful and fascinating.

"A sore sight for eyes." a slightly flustered Astoria had shrugged when her seventeen year old son had pointed them out to her. She then continued to order the house elves about which decorations should go where.

Scorpius turned away from the mother he tried desperately to love and continued to gaze sullenly out of the high arched, gothic window that displayed wondrous, swirly patterns of snowflakes beyond.

His parents were throwing yet another New Year's ball, as they did every year. Scorpio's mother hustled and bustled about the first floor of Malfoy Manor, making sure that all of the last minute touches were in place before the guests began to arrive.

Of course, the decorations were perfect as always. Astoria had always been one to worry, however, and would not be satisfied until the first knock on the door sounded and with it the first guests of the evening.

Every year Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stuffed Scorpius into his next-to-finest dress robes and forced him to attend their little suare. Every year they would sip their champagne and schmooze with the people who pretended to like the Malfoys, but were really ashamed of everything they were known for and were only there for the free food and dancing.

Draco and Astoria also continued to invite the Potters and the Weasleys every year, which Scorpius never understood, because both parties continued to politely decline.

So it was a shock that year when both families showed up together, in fashion, and were eager to participate.

Ron Weasley, his wife Hermione, and their two children knocked on the door an hour after the festivities had begun. Harry Potter, his wife Ginny, and their three children were right behind them.

Scorpius saw them from the window he was positioned at. He watched as one by one each guest hung up their coat in the closet, making their way further into the house. The care-free, happy group conversed lightly with his parents for a moment before joining a group of friends on the dancefloor.

As he continued to watch, Scorpius met the eye of an auburn haired girl who looked about his age. He only glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the window beside him, but in that moment he thought he had looked into the eyes of an angel.

She wore a midnight blue dress that cut off at the knee, it was exceptionally modest compared to the attire of her other female cousins. Her shoulders and chest were both covered, but the dress somehow excentuated every curve of her body. She was smiling when she caught his eye, and surprisingly, it didn't fade when their eyes met. Long curls cascaded down her back and framed her face well.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

There was a light touch on his shoulder, and before Scorpius could tell whoever it was that he was not in the mood for company, thank you, a voice caught his attention.

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

He couldn't believe she was talking to him, all he could do was stare at her blankly.

"I suppose such frivolous parties would tire me out as well, if my parents threw them constantly." she mused, keeping eye contact with him, the smile never leaving her lips.

"Er . . . I suppose so." he said.

She sat next to him, completely disregarding that the window seat he occupied could hardly fit two people comfortably. "Do you think I could sit with you? I'm rather tired out."

He stared at her for a moment, calculating her motives, before nodding his assent.

"Thank you," she replied before following his gaze out the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it? No wonder you're over here, the sight of those snowflakes is nearly breathtaking."

He turned to look at her again, watching her silently as she looked at the snowstorm beyond. She seemed oblivious to his gaze, not noticing as he stared from her freckles to her eyes. She failed to realize how badly he wanted to ask her to dance with him as a familiar slow song floated to his ears.

"Yeah, I suppose." he agreed.

She thought for a moment longer, "I absolutely adore this song. Would you care to dance with me?"

He just continued to stare at her in awe.

"I promise I don't have two left feet," she smiled.

He nodded before taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the dancefloor. She placed his hand on her waist before lightly taking his shoulder and smiling at him as they began to sway.

"You know, this is the first year my parents accepted the invitation."

He nodded, "I'm sure that my parents feel quite relieved. They've been giving the invitation as a peace offering every year since I can remember."

She smiled, "I'm glad we finally accepted. My father has always been so stubborn. But he had to cave when my mother threatened to take us all without him this year."

"I'm glad too." he admitted.

She smiled, "I'm Rose."

"I know," he blushed.

Rose waited for a moment before he finally realized he had failed to introduce himself, "I'm Scorpius, nice to meet you."

A ghost of a smile played on his lips as she softly said, "I know."

He was shocked when a moment later she moved her other hand to his shoulder as well, forcing his to grip her waist. Glancing over his shoulder she said, "I don't think my father is too happy in my choice of dance partner."

As they turned again, Scorpius stole a glance at Mr. Weasley, noticing too that he didn't seem too enthusiastic with the boy holding onto his only daughter's waist.

"Oh, sod it." she exclaimed before resting her head on Scorpius's shoulder, bringing herself closer to him.

And at that moment, Scorpius didn't care that nearly her entire family appraised the pair of them with judging eyes, or that Mr. Weasley's face seemed to slowly be turning a purplish-red color. He didn't care that with every step he took further towards the center of the dancefloor that he was only getting closer to the sea of red that had grown with his partner, who had watched her make both careless and carefully thought out decisions thoughout her life. He didn't know her very well and he didn't know them any better, but at that moment he didn't care, because he was dancing with the best girl in the vicinity.

And he smiled as he realized that he was already falling for her, the one girl who had taken a step out of her comfort zone and had made friends with the one person who she never expected to make friends with. He quietly hummed the tune of the song and chuckled when she sighed.

Ten years later he sang the song to her before proposing, and one year after that, they danced to the love ballad at their wedding.

* * *

A/N: The song that inspired this chapter is the song that they're dancing to. Just so you know (: It's kind of sweet and corny, which is good.  
Review!

- Tweedlebugqueen (:


	3. Fix You

A/N: This chapter was based entirely on my favorite song (at this time haha) and I really am quite proud of it. There are some lines that seem to come directly from the song, probably because I stole some and reworded them (: I hope you like this little drabble just as much as I do!

Listen to: Fix You Cover by Secondhand Serenade. Or, if you prefer, Fix You by Coldplay.

* * *

**Fix You**

"_And the tears come streaming down your face,  
__When you lose something you can't replace,  
__When you love someone but it goes to waste,  
__Could it be worse?_"

* * *

She hit her head against the stone wall behind her, not caring if she cracked her skull in the process. How had this happened? She had tried so hard to convince him that she was better for him than her without coming out and saying it directly.

He was her best friend, but that was all. She needed more than that, and she had failed.

Tired. She needed sleep, but the tears streaming down her face reminded her that she was in too much pain to ever find comfort in a few hours of unconsciousness.

Far too convinced that there would never be anyone better than him, no one to replace the feelings she felt for him, Rose pulled her knees closer to herself and buried her face into them.

She loved him so much she could hardly breathe. Every time that he said her name it sent her heart into a frenzy. He was the sole best thing of her existence. She went to sleep every single night thinking of him, she dreamt of him every night, and every morning she woke elated, knowing that in just a few short minutes she would get to eat her breakfast with him at her side.

He was her best friend and closest confidant, and her love for him hadn't been enough. She had lost him, and the pain was unbearable. She realized her love had been for nothing as she watched another girl wrapped in his arms, kissing the only thing that kept her from falling everywhere at once.

Her love had gone to waste. She could feel her heart slowly breaking.

"It could always be worse, you know." a voice said quietly, bringing her out of her silent torment for a few moments.

_Could it_? _Could it be worse_?

She ignored the platinum blonde boy who stood not five feet away from her, his hands in his pockets as he looked her tenderly.

He settled himself next to her on the floor, sitting cross leggedly and looking the opposite way.

_Why can't he just let me be_? she thought to herself.

"It's kind of sad," he murmured, "that he can't see how madly in love with him you are. . . . Maybe he would have thought twice before kissing that girl in front of you."

"Please," she whispered brokenly. "Just go."

He turned to look into her eyes, she was surprised to see her own devastation mirrored in his.

She didn't recoil when he stretched out his hand to meet her cheek. He gently wiped away her tears and pulled her towards him.

"It's okay to cry." he said.

And she found that the tears that had been streaming down her face a moment ago were only the beginning raindrops in a storm so violent that it created a flood. She was grateful for the boy who followed her from the party above to hold her while she cried in anguish. She knew that slowly the ache in her chest would begin to subside, but for now she was comfortable sobbing in the arms of a kindhearted, compassionate, and considerate stranger.

* * *

A/N: So, I hope you liked it! Obviously.  
One detail I didn't include when I wrote this - the boy who broke Rose's heart was Lorcan Scamander - Luna's son. I didn't see the _need_ to include that in the story, so I left it out. I figured I could just tell you in my A/N, which I did! Don't you just love me? (:  
REVIEW!

- Tweedlebugqueen


	4. The Brilliant Dance

A/N: So this chapter is just as great as the others (in my opinion) but I don't know how well you'll like it. You should (again, in my opinion) but if you don't that's your issue, sorry. /:

Listen to: The Brilliant Dance by Dashboard Confessional

* * *

**The Brilliant Dance**

"_This is incredible, starving, insatiable. Yes, this is love for the first time.  
__You'd like to think that you were invincible, yeah well, weren't we all once before we felt lust for the first time?  
__This is the last time. This is the last time. This is the last time._"

* * *

She slammed the door in his pain stricken face, locking it furiously as she did so. She couldn't tell what he was feeling on the other side of the panelled wood, but she hoped it was worse than what she was feeling at that particular moment, as selfish as that sounded.

A stupid fight, sprung from the past problems of their fathers. Who cared whether or not their families accepted them? He had made it clear that he was giving up nothing. Who cared what _her_ father thought? Her family had welcomed him well enough, her father and cousin James being the only exceptions. But she'd give their approval up in a heartbeat to have the love she and Scorpius shared.

So why had they fought about something that seemed to be resolved? Rose collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears, the sobs coming so hard that she had to gasp for air and clutch the locked handle.

The handle of the door where Scorpius himself stood on the other side, listening to her heartwrenching sobs and trying not to let her know how responsible he felt for causing them.

He didn't want her to give up the one good thing in her life - her family. He didn't have that. Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass had never been the best parents. True that compared to their parents they could be easily called saints, but they failed to provide Scorpius with the love that he had always craved. The love that Rose so generously gave to him without question.

He slammed his fist into the wall beside her bedroom door, where they had shared their very first kiss the summer between fifth and sixth year. Leaving a dent that he didn't care to repair, he hardly felt his knuckles bruise and crack. He didn't even bother to wipe the plaster from the wound he had inflicted upon himself.

Her tears subsided, and he was grateful. He failed to admit to himself that she was probably huddled in fear on the other side of the wall he had just dented. He was just grateful not to hear the painful sobs that tore his heart apart from the inside out.

That night she felt hollow. She hadn't remembered him leaving, but it must have been after she cried herself senseless, falling asleep on the hardwood floor of the bedroom they had sometimes shared. The bedroom her mother and father had given her when she was old enough to sleep alone. They weren't home now, both had gone on holiday in the Bahamas with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

_Too bad_, she thought, _mum would know how to make this hurt seem bearable_.

She rolled over in her bed to face a picture of a smiling, happy Scorpius Malfoy. She'd taken the picture herself when they attended the Yule Ball in seventh year. He looked dashing in his jet-black dress robes and his perfectly tousled blonde hair. His eyes shined with the love he felt for her at that moment, and they sent a wave of heartbreak down her spine.

Rose leaned over and gently turned the picture to face the table top. A single tear slid down her cheek as she tried desperately to grasp the sleep that would not come. The words, '_Maybe we should take a break_.' rang in her ears over and over until the sound became deafening and she succumbed to the tears left unshed.

Scorpius looked down at the lame attempt of an apology he had written to Rose before setting the letter on fire. As he watched it burn he thought about what she might have been doing at that exact moment. He hoped she was sleeping, he didn't want her up all night like he was, forced into a sleepless night of agonizing heartbreak.

He stood up and boxed all of her belongings she had discarded around his flat. He took the unopened birthday present he had bought her for her birthday that next month and set it carefully within the box of her belongings.

After he finished with this, he went to his bedside table and retreived every letter and note she had ever written him. He stared down at the hate note she had written him in first year, in which she had declared him scum between her toes and told him that her daddy had warned her of his tricks. With the trace of a smile played on his lips, he set the bundle inside the box of faded memories as well and stuffed them beneath his bed, hoping that the time never came when he would be forced to give them back.

His breathing came in short, ragged intervals. He couldn't think. The clock was stuck on the number eight in the kitchen of his flat.

The thought of him had her heart racing. She was starving for his love, the hunger insatiable. She would remember his incredible, piercing gray eyes for the rest of her days on earth.

He was mesmerized by their brilliant dance of love, where there was no lead. Where the two of them danced by their own standards, whirling and twirling and occasionally switching partners for a few moment before their hands met once more.

Because no matter how many times the two would '_take a break_,' Rose and Scorpius would always find their way back to each other, because they were that much in love.

* * *

A/N: So how did I do at conveying some more raw emotion? Good, bad, ugly? Hopefully not ugly, because that would just be ridiculous. I think it's good, but that's just me. You probably think that I'm a cocky writer by now, but I hope that's not true. These are actually some of the few drabbles I'm proud of! I think it might be okay to show a little self pride every once and a while, right? Eh. Maybe not. I'll try to cut back on it.  
REVIEW! (:

- Tweedlebugqueen


	5. Welcome To The Family

A/N: So! Here's the next installment in my drabble series! I'm pretty darn excited to share it with you all! This one was probably the most fun to write, and the song it was based off of is a country song! (Please don't bail on this chapter though, it's quite funny) You don't have to listen to the song though, haha. Ahhh, so here we go!

Listen to (if desired): Welcome To The Family by Little Big Town

* * *

**Welcome To The Family**

A Letter From Hugo To Scorpius

* * *

Dear Scorpius,

Welcome to the family! It's nice to have you around! I really hope things work out between you and my sister. Forget those petty school-time rows that our families have shared over the years, I'm ready to call you a brother. But you better treat my sister right, or you'll have a lot of people to answer to.

Because my dad is a hot-head. He's not too willing to accept a Malfoy into the home his father built yet, let alone add your name to his family tree. Watch what you say around him, your father didn't leave a clean trail for you, I'm sorry to say.

Mum, she's not one to hold grudges, but this is her baby girl you're planning on dating, so watch your back. They didn't call her the smartest witch of her age for nothing. If you make one sly move in her presence, she'll be all over you like flies on honey. If my mother approves, you're in. If she doesn't, say goodbye to ever having a future with her little flower.

Now my Uncle Charlie, you've heard of him. Trains dragons in Romania and the like? Well, he's got quite the soft spot for Rose. See, he doesn't have a wife or any kids, and Rose is the one neice who has never been afraid of him. He was always the rebellious one, and it shows in his appearance. Dragons are the least of your worries however, when he digs the ten foot grave that my father will throw you into if you break her heart. Still not scared then? Let's continue.

Cousin James, well, don't get me started on him. You should know at least a little bit about him from our times at Hogwarts together. He isn't the friendliest to Slytherins, even if you've graduated. He always was his father's son, and I'm sure he won't take too kindly to hearing that you're planning on dating a Weasley. He'd fight you just for fun, so you better watch your back at all times when he's around. He always scared me with surprise attacks before I gained the muscles required to fight him off. You're lucky you played Quidditch, at least you'll stand a fighting chance against him.

Grand-dad Weasley is harmless really, you don't have to worry about much when he's around. But don't get on Grandma's bad side, the rumors are true. Bellatrix Lestrange died because of her. People say that they never thought Molly's face could show such hatred before that moment in time. She's not one to be quarrelled with.

It may seem like the women of the family don't present much of a threat, but believe me, Scorpius, when I tell you that if you make this assumption, you have greatly underestimated our clan.

Aunt Fleur? She may seem like all frills and smiles, and her daughters as well, but she was raised in a home that was no stranger to hatred, violence, and war. She went into the Triwizard Tournament knowing full well what she was doing. Though she came in last place, that cup didn't pick her for no reason. She and her husband Bill didn't raise fools. Their eldest daughter has always doted on Rose, teaching her all there was to ever learn about make-up and hair and nails. But she's dating Teddy Lupin, and neither one of them are the innocents they appear to be.

You see, I like you just fine. But I'm telling you now that if you break my sister's heart, there's no coming back. We don't give second chances to leeches. Not saying you are a leech, but that's what you'll end up being viewed as if you rip her heart out and stomp on it. Uncle Harry is an auror you know, and he's very good at his job. You've heard of him, Harry Potter, everyone has. He defeated the darkest wizard of all time. I'm sure he would have no problem tracking you down if you tried to hide. He sure taught your father a few lessons in school.

I'm leaving out a few people, I understand, but I'm sure you've gotten the picture by now. But if you've still not gotten the message, I'll copy down some names for you as well.

Uncle George - he was a beater on his house team at Hogwarts, his wife Angelina was a chaser. His kids are pretty mild, but Fred pulls the slyest pranks when he wants to. Don't accept any drink, food, or present he decides to grace you with. It's bugged, I guarantee it.

Aunt Ginny - she's got the meanest Bat Bogey Hex seen on this side of Europe, I'm not even kidding. I'm sure you don't want your own bogies attacking you for some sarcastic remark you may have made to one of us.

Cousin Albus - he's all jokes and laughs when you meet, but if he's got a problem with you he'll fix you with his death stare. If looks could kill is an understatement when it comes to this. He's as smart as Albus Dumbledore himself and he's as good a liar as Severus Snape had been during his time. It's alright to trust him at first, but don't get too comfortable, because as soon as you offend him, you're done for.

So that's us, the Weasley clan. Percy and Penelope aren't much to be bothered with. They're all practicality and listening to both sides of the story before jumping into action. I don't know how Percy came to be a Weasley, but somehow he is. He's probably your best bet at fitting in. Make friends with him first, he won't judge you based on family. He'll want to know all about your grades, but you won't have to worry about the reputation you had in school, or your father's for that matter, he won't be bothered by it.

I hope you have a real good time with us. My sister would make a wonderful wife someday. You better get a good job to support her and all of the red-headed babies she may produce. I genuinely think this is going to work out, and I'll be glad if it does.

But don't underestimate me either Scorpius. I like you as of right now, but if you mess with her emotions, I'll be right beside any other member of my family ready to give you what you deserve, or maybe even a bit more than what you deserve. But that's for us to decide and you to fear. That's my big sister you're setting your eyes on, and she's always been a great sibling to me.

Watch your back, sides, and front. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt to watch the sky and ground as well.

Sincerely,

Hugo Weasley

* * *

A/N: Okay, so to me this chapter sounded more like a southerner from the United States wrote it instead of the Brit that Hugo is supposed to be. Is that just me or do you guys see it too? Oh well. I think it might have to do with the song! (: Hopefully this drabble earned a laugh from you readers out there! I know I chuckled while writing it!  
I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter I'll be uploading this afternoon. Wow, I already uploaded six! This is crazy. I've never updated so many times in one day before! So please, don't get used to it (: It might be a month before the next drabble is posted (though I really, really hope that I get another surge of inspiration before then!) Fall break is this week and I'm pretty excited, maybe I'll write a drabble based on a fall theme? We'll see!  
REVIEW!

- Tweedlebugqueen


End file.
